Ghosts at Gallagher
by ilovepuppies125
Summary: When Sam finally pushes her parents too far, they ship her off to Gallagher Academy, while Danny gets sent to Blackthorne Academy. When these two schools meet up again, will Danny and Sam be able to keep his secret or will two schools of spies be too much for them to handle? DannyXSam, Zammie.
1. Chapter 1

Ghosts at Gallagher

Chapter 1:

Sam's POV-

'_Now I had gone too far,'_ I realized slightly too late. My mother's eyes held a white-hot fury, in contrast to the extreme disappointment I usually saw in her eyes.

What had I done?

Well, to be fair, it _was_ initially my dad's fault, and I had not intended for it to go this far. It all started when my parents purchased a cattle farm. At first I had been okay with this considering it was better that we had the animals on the farm, with lots of grass and good care, then if they were on their way to some slaughterhouse. That was, at least, until I discovered that my dad was only raising the cattle _to_ be shipped off to the slaughterhouse. Because I'm an ultro-recyclo vegetarian, there was no way on earth that I was EVER going to let that happen, so I kind of 'borrowed' the specter speeder (with Danny of course) and we drove off to the ranch.

My dad was at the ranch that day, with an appraiser who would decide whether or not to buy the cows., when we flew over. It took him a moment to realize what was going on, but by that time I had already hopped out of the floating craft, opened the latch to the fence, and released all of the cows. Then, because I couldn't have just stopped while I was ahead, we floated over my dad and the appraiser and I dumped an entire bucket of cow manure all over them.

"Samantha Manson," my mother gritted her teeth, attempting to breathe normally, "This time, young lady, you have gone too far. You ruined our investment and destroyed your dad's business deal, not to mention his new suit. Your father and I have discussed it, and it seems that we have no choice, we are sending you to boarding school."

"WHAT?" I yelled, "Mom, no you can't! I have friends here! And I wouldn't of had to do what I did if DAD didn't have people lined up to pick which cows they want to MURDER!" I screeched, clenching my fists.

"Well you should have thought of your punishment _before_ you acted out of line at the ranch. And as for they cattle, they are none of your concern" she said with a slight smirk to her pursed lips, "Now, You. Are. Going. whether you like it or not. Now go to your room and pack. You leave for Gallagher Academy on Sunday."

I was so upset, I was shaking with anger and I wasn't sure whether or not to cry, or scream, or throw something or just run away, so I kind of did a combination. I screamed, throwing a priceless vase to the ground, and running up the stairs to my bedroom, with a few tears of frustration beginning to well at the corners of my eyes.

I immediately called Danny, while I pulled up Gallagher Academy on my computer.

"Danny?" I asked when he picked up his phone.

"Yeah? Sam what's wrong?" he replied, concerned.

"My parents," I sniffled, "they're…sending me to boarding school." I finally sighed.

"Really?" Danny laughed, a slightly bitter edge to his voice, "Mine too. Where are they sending you?"

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed, hoping I had heard him wrong, "_You're _parents are sending you to boarding school, why?"

"Well, apparently, it's against the rules to steal the specter speeder and use it for your girlfriend's personal gain," he said.

"Oh my gosh, Danny, I'm soo sorry. This is all my fault!" I apologized.

"No Sam, it's okay. You were standing up for something that you believe in, and thanks to us, thirty cows will not die, and quite possibly end up in my father's stomach, honestly, I think that is a fate worse than death. How could I ever be mad at you for that? Anyway, you never answered my question?" he chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are they sending you?" he repeated.

"Oh, right. I'm going somewhere called Gallagher Academy for girls, in Virginia. What about you?" I replied.

"All I know is that it's an all boys school called Blackthorne Academy, I couldn't find anything about it online," he answered.

"When do you leave?" I wondered.

"Sunday," he told me.

"Me too," I affirmed, sighing, "Danny what are we going to do? What if they're on opposite side of the country and I never get to see you again?"

"Don't worry Sam," he assured me, "We can Skype each other every night, and I'll sneak out to see you."

"How do you plan to do that?" I inquired.

"Umm, ghost powers," he replied, as if it was obvious, which, I guess it kind of was, of course, if our schools were on opposite ends of the country he would be exhausted if he flew to meet me and back every night.

"Well, I'm grounded, so I guess our movie plans are off," I sighed.

"Me too," then he added, "So I'll see you in your room tonight?" I laughed. I knew he wasn't kidding, it wasn't uncommon for Danny to phase into my room in the middle of the night, it's not like we did anything, most of the time he was just waking me up for help with a ghost attack, but sometimes we would only sit and talk or even just fall asleep.

"Okay, see you then," I told him, smiling into the phone.

"See you," he replied, before we both hung up, thus ending the call.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Cammie POV-

Bex, Macey, Liz and I were currently in our dorm room, having an in-depth conversation about nothing in particular, when my mom knocked on the door, slowly pushing it open.

Well, that's unusual.

"Hey, girls," she grinned cheerfully, acting much more like my mom than like our headmistress, alright, something was definitely up. This did not go unnoticed by my other roommates either.

"What's up?" Bex spoke up, arching one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows.

"Well," my mom started, here it comes, "A new student named Samantha Manson is coming on Sunday and I would like you girls to show her around and make her feel welcome."

This wouldn't have been so out of the ordinary, because we were used to showing the younger students around, however, the fact that she came to our room (instead of calling us to her office), let us know that there was something else.

"And?" I prodded,

"Yeah, what's so special about her?" Macey demanded.

"Well, for one thing, she is seventeen," my mom told us. This momentarily shocked us, practically nobody, with the exception of Macey, started going to this school after seventh grade (and the only reason Macey was allowed was because she is a descendent of Gillian Gallagher.

My mom seemed to sense our confusion, "As it turns out, after a little digging, we discovered that Miss Manson is also a descendant of Gillian Gallagher." Macey seemed stunned, almost taken aback.

"Really?" she asked. My mom nodded.

"Yes, Miss Manson is related to Gillian but we had not initially discovered this because there was a divorce in Gillian's family several decades back and Miss Manson was on one side, while, Macey, you were on the other side," my mother explained. Macey nodded slowly, taking in the information. When my mom realized that we were not going to ask anymore questions, she stood up, with the usual composure and albeit stiff grace of a headmistress and left our room silently.

Not thirty seconds later, Liz was already hacking on her laptop.

"Got it," she announced cheerily. We all gathered around the small computer screen, "Samantha Manson, from Amity Park, Illinois. Hmm, according to her school records, she gets relatively good grades, but hates authority. Here look at this," Liz said pulling up a picture of Samantha along with two other guys.

"Well," Bex added, "She's obviously a Goth, and it says here that she calls herself an…ultra-recyclo vegetarian. What the heck is that?"

"It means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it," Liz answered, "Hey, check this out! Where she's from, Amity Park, is the most haunted place in the country. They even have their own ghost hero, Danny Phantom."

Bex and Macey scoffed at the same time, "Ghosts don't exist."

"Well," Liz said, I could already tell that she was analyzing, "A large percentage of people believe that a 'ghost' is a visual manifestation of a deceased person or animal that appears in the real world as a result of not being able to 'cross over'. There's even a whole section of the FBI dedicated to ghosts, they call themselves the Guys in White. Now I don't necessarily believe in the paranormal either, but from a scientific standpoint, I am open to the possibility."

Bex and Macey rolled their eyes. I on the other hand was not quite ready to weigh my opinion. I have spent more time in this mansion than anyone (except for Gilly herself, obviously) and, when it's empty, and no one is around, some pretty weird stuff goes on here.

"Hmm," Macey mused, "I wonder what she did for her parents to want to send her here, I mean that's what, like 800 miles away? It must have been pretty bad."

"Whatever it was, he parents don't want anyone to know about it. It says here that they are some of the most wealthy people in Amity Park, maybe they didn't want their reputations to be tarnished by their daughter," I considered.

"I don't know, but doesn't it just scream, 'my daughter is a brat' when you send her to boarding school at the age of seventeen?" Bex questioned, "If they really didn't want people to know about their family problems, they would have kept her at home and made it seem like nothing happened."

I looked at the clock in the corner of Liz's computer screen.

12:01, which meant that it was now Saturday.

"Well," I shrugged, "I guess we'll just have to ask her tomorrow." We all departed from the computer and crawled into our respective beds to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sam POV-

All too soon, it was Sunday morning. Four o'clock in the morning to be exact.

Normally I am NOT a morning person, but considering that I got absolutely no sleep last night, as a result of being nervous for today, I was actually hyper, I kept crossing and uncrossing my legs, trying to find a comfortable position while I slowly sipped my McDonalds coffee.

Right now, we were all in the airport: me, my family, Danny and his family, sitting in a nearly empty waiting area for our six o'clock flights. Danny was quiet, and although I'm sure he would never admit it, he was nervous too. Danny kept looking down at the plane ticket in his hands, all it had was a time and terminal, no location so we still had no idea how far away from each other we would be. I leaned over and took his hand in mine, then he looked at me with those bright blue eyes and gave me a smile that made the nervous feeling in my stomach almost disappear.

"We will now begin boarding Continental flights three and four," a lady announced over the intercom. I stood up, grabbing my purple and black duffel bag and my small black purse. Danny and I said our goodbyes to our parents before turning back to each other. Danny wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. I gave him a quick but passionate kiss on the lips before we finally had to pull away.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too," I replied, giving him one last squeeze before we both departed to our jetways. I turned to wave to my parents, but they were already gone.

'_Figures, they don't care enough to even see their only daughter leave,'_ I thought. Mrs. Fenton, however, waved goodbye and gave me a small smile as I stepped into the tunnel.

'_Well, here goes nothing,'_ I sighed. Of course, I had first class seats and priority boarding, even if my parents hated me they still thought it was a disgrace for any member of such an upstanding family to ride in coach seating. Being the first person on the plane, I stuffed my duffel into the overhead compartment and immediately snatched the seat next to the window. I pulled my iPod out of my purse, even though I knew I would have to put it away during takeoff, I figured it was more interesting than the 'this is how you work your seatbelt' demonstration.

Two hours later I arrived in Dulles, Virginia (which was the closest airport to my final destination, Roseville, Virginia) where it was nine o'clock due to the change in time zone. I exited the jetway and found myself in a small airport, roughly the size of the one in Amity Park. Following the signs that pointed to the baggage claim, I found my suitcase and rolled it, along with my duffel, out to the pickup area.

According to an email my mom had received on Saturday, Gallagher Academy was supposed to send a car to collect me from the airport. What I didn't expect was a limo.

'_Oh, great,' _I thought as I realized what this meant, '_My mom definitely did her research, I bet this is the most preppy and most stuck-up school in all of Virginia.'_ I realized, with a small amount of satisfaction that meant that the faculty had probably never dealt with a rebellious Goth girl like me.

I walked over to the limo, my giant bags in tow.

"Are you Samantha Manson?" a man, maybe in his thirties with glasses, asked me.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Mosckowitz, and I will be one of your teachers at Gallagher Academy," he told me, extending a hand for me to shake, which I did, "Well, now that that is settled, why don't you get in and I'll put your bags in the trunk." I nodded and got inside.

Not long after I was picked up at the airport did we arrive at the school. I peeked out of the window.

'_Wow, it's beautiful,'_ I thought. It was a giant mansion, and exactly what you would expect from such a prestigious school. We entered in through a huge wrought-iron gate into the well manicured drive and lawns of the school. Thick, green, ivy clung to the walls of the mansion, giving it an even older feeling to it. Finally, half a mile later, we pulled right up to the double doors of the school. Slowly I climbed out of the limo and took my bags that Mr. Mosckowitz had removed from the trunk.

A woman emerged from the mansion.

"Hello, Samantha, I am Headmistress Morgan, I'm glad to see that your flight went smoothly," a beautiful woman with long dark hair, greeted me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, and I go by Sam," I told her, slightly afraid that I would get in trouble for correcting the headmistress. Instead she let out a lighthearted laugh.

"Of course," she told me, "Now I'm just going to let her take your bags to your room," she motioned to a maid that I hadn't noticed was there, "and then you and I are going to have a chat in my office." I nodded and followed the headmistress through the incredibly ornate front entrance and into her office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sam POV-

I followed Headmistress Morgan to her office. Normally, I am extremely defiant around adults, especially considering that I didn't want to be here in the first place, but right now, I had a feeling that it would be in my best interests if I were to hold my tongue right now, Headmistress Morgan is not the kind of woman I think I want to be messing with.

Headmistress Morgan took her seat behind her large desk and I took the much smaller seat in front of the desk.

"So, Sam," she said, I see that you get relatively good grades and, apart from what got you sent here, you haven't gotten in much trouble." Headmistress Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…yes ma'am," I replied, squirming a little under her gaze. Headmistress Morgan nodded, a little smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Or is that just what everyone knows about?" she asked with a smirk.

'_What does she mean by that? The only other times I might have gotten in trouble is when I've been helping Danny with his Ghost fighting and she couldn't possibly know about that, right?' _I thought.

Seeming to sense my discomfort, Headmistress Morgan smiled, and gave me a knowing smirk.

"You see Samantha," She announced, standing, I resisted the urge to cringe at my full name, "This isn't an average school. Here at Gallagher Academy, we have an exclusive curriculum that is limited to only one other school in the country." She stopped and looked at me, "Gallagher academy is a school for spies."

'_What?' _I thought, not that that is the weirdest thing I have ever heard, have you ever heard the Box Ghost rant? However, I still wanted to laugh, it seemed to weird, but the woman said it with such a dead serious look in her eye, that I couldn't help but believe that she was telling the truth (or nuts). She pulled a little device out of her pocket. When she pressed the button, her office flipped inside out, the bookcases spinning around and the large TV on the wall disappeared.

"Come," she motioned, leading me out of the office and into the hall we had enter through. The posters had disappeared, and on display, in a big case was a sword labeled 'Gillian Gallagher.' On the wall the motto 'Learn Her Skills, Honor Her Sword, Keep Her Secrets' was displayed. Headmistress Morgan, walked passed all of this and lead me to a hallway where a tapestry was displayed.

"For obvious reason, we have very limited acceptance into our school, selective only to the children of FBI or CIA agents or those with a lineage connecting them to Gillian Gallagher. That's where you come in," Headmistress Morgan looked at me.

"Wait, I'm related to Gillian Gallagher?" I questioned. Headmistress Morgan smiled and nodded. Now that I thought about it, I kind of remembered my mother once mentioning her Great Grandmother Gallagher.

"Right, now," Headmistress Morgan, said obviously moving on to different business, now that the bomb had been drooped on me, "You will be rooming with Eva Alvarez, Tina Walters, and Anna Fetterman, but I will be having my daughter Cameron and her friends show you around, no one knows this school better than them. I saw her smile like it was some kind of inside joke, "Cammie, Bex, Macey, Liz! You can come out now!" she yelled, reminding me of all the times I had yelled the same thing for Danny. Four girls stepped out from behind a pillar at the top of the stairs and glanced at me sheepishly, except for Macey who just glared at me with suspicion, "Sam, this is my daughter Cammie and her friends Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey who is also a descendent of Gillian Gallagher."

"I remember you, your dad's a senator who ran for vice president, right? I've seen you on TV, one of my friends, Tucker, has a huge crush on you," I admitted, fighting the urge to smile, remembering how obsessed with her he was.

"Oh really?" Macey arched an eyebrow, "Is he cute?"

"Umm…only if you like techy guys in red berets," I shrugged, Macey grimaced but Liz seemed to smile.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to it," Headmistress Morgan told us, silently walking back down the hall to her office.

"Come on," Cammie said, "We'll show you to your room." I nodded and we all walked up the stairs.

"So, I hear that you live in the most haunted city in America," Liz broached, attempting to act nonchalant to hide her curiosity, but failing.

"Umm…yeah, you could definitely say that," I replied, smirking.

"Oh come on," Bex said in a British accent, "There's no such thing as ghosts." She stated, rolling her eyes with Macey nodding in agreement.

"You should vacation in Amity Park then, I can guarantee, you will be a believer in three days or less," I replied looking her in her caramel-colored eyes. She seemed a little taken aback when she met my violet-eyed glare.

Liz, who seemed completely oblivious to our stare-down, squealed in delight.

"So do you like know how to fight ghosts? Are there special weapons to do that with?" she questioned.

"Yes, and yes," I replied, not wanting to say anymore. I could tell she was about to start the questioning again but was cut off when we arrived at my room.

"This is your room," Cammie said, "If you need us, we're three doors down the hall on the right."

"Okay, thanks," I nodded, watching as the four other girls departed. I pushed open my dorm room to meet my roommates. I saw that my bags were already placed on the empty bed in the corner. Before I had even entered the room, an extremely peppy girl bombarded me.

"Hi, I'm Tina Walters, this is Eva Alvarez and Anna Fetterman. You must be Samantha Manson, right? I mean of course you are why else would you be here? Your stuff is over there if you want to unpack," she gestured to the corner.

'_Wow! To much pep and way too many questions! How am I going to survive with this girl as my roommate?' _I asked myself.

"Yeah, I'm _Sam," _I emphasized, trying to keep the tightness out of my voice, "Thanks." Finally the girls parted and I was able to go to my bed. I quickly unloaded my bedding from my bed, dressing up the plain twin bed, but not without being interrogated the entire time, while, at the same time, listening to Tina tell me her life story. I had my back to her, answering her questions through gritted teeth.

"Oh," I said a little too loudly (not that any of them seemed to notice) once I had finally finished with my bed, "I...uh…left something in Headmistress Morgan's office, I'll be right back," I told them, finding the fastest excuse to remove myself before I made an enemy of the people I have to live with. Closing the door behind me, I let out a loud breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding and quickly going to Cammie and the other's room. I rapped my knuckles on the door.

Cammie opened the door, seeing the frustrated look on my face, she smirked.

"Too much Tina," she guessed.

"Yes, would you mind if I hung out with you guys," I hoped.

"No problem, come in," Cammie agreed, sliding aside, allowing me to pass by her.

"Hey Sam," Liz called from the center of the room where they were all gathered, waving at me, "How's your room?"

"Fine," I answered, "But Tina talks too much for my taste, Eva and Anna seem nice, not that I would know considering that they couldn't get a word in edgewise passed Tina." Everyone laughed at that. I sat next to Cammie on the bed that I guessed was hers.

"Soo," Macey smiled deviously after a few seconds of awkward silence, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I blushed a little, much to my distaste. "Yeah," I answered.

"What's his name?" Bex asked, leaning in a little closer.

"Danny, Danny Fenton," I told them, smiling a little thinking about him.

"Is he cute?" Macey asked. _'Man, is that all she asks?'_

"Yeah," I told them a little uncomfortable (_still better than being in my room_, I reminded myself).

"What does he look like?" Cammie wondered.

"Well," I said, pulling out my cellphone, and showing them a picture, "That's him," I pointed to Danny who was in the middle of me and Tucker, with his arms around our shoulders, "And that's the guy who has a crush on Macey," I pointed to Tucker. Macey cringed, again, not that I didn't expect it, every girl in our school turns down Tucker too. Liz, however, cocked her head to the side, inquisitively. At the same time my phone buzzed, the text message lighting up on the screen. It was from Danny.

"Ooh, is that the BF?" Macey asked, waggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and checked the message.

'hey Sam, how R U?' it read.

'good, u?' I sent back.

"So do you miss him?" Liz asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "But right now I don't even know where he is," I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Bex asked.

"Well, when I got in trouble, he was also there and he got sent to boarding school too," I told them.

"Where?" Cammie asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Blackthorne Academy?" I said, more like a question. Cammie's eyes widened, "Why? Do you know where that is?" Now it was my turn to ask the questions. Cammie said nothing so I turned to Bex and Macey.

"Blackthorne is a school kind of like ours…it's also where Cammie's boyfriend Zach goes," Bex answered, I nodded slowly, taking it in.

'_So Danny went to a spy school too? No way is that a coincidence, right?' _I wondered, I'd have to have Tucker check into that.

"So Blackthorne is a spy school too?" I inquired.

"Kind of," Cammie finally spoke, "Except it's more of a school for assassins."

I blinked, Danny an assassin? I had trouble believing it, but at the same time he uses his powers to 'kill' ghosts all the time. And if he was helping others, I suppose it wouldn't be too hard for him to be an assassin…maybe.

'so hows gallagher academy?' my phone buzzed again.

'good, my roommates are a little annoying, but otherwise it's okay, hows blackthorne?' I replied.

"So, I'm assuming that the Blackthorne guys know that this is a spy school? Can I tell Danny?" I wondered.

"No, not yet. They might not have told him about the fact that they are assassins, once they do, they'll probably tell him about our school and he will have found out on his own," Cammie said.

'that's good, sucks about ur roommates though :( mine are pretty cool, especially this guy named zach.' Danny wrote back.

"Zach is Danny's roommate," I announced. Everyone was silent. I think we were all thinking the same thing '_could this actually be a coincidence?'_

'thats great Danny, well its lights out here, wil 2nite? Or do u just want to text me 2maro?' I asked him.

'youll c me 2nite, ill txt u when im there :)' he replied.

'k, c u then,' I told him. I decided not to tell the other girls this. I glanced at the clock, midnight.

"Well, I should probably go back to my room, we have class tomorrow, right?" I asked them.

"Yeah, we'll show you around tomorrow," Cammie replied, snapping out of her confused trace.

"Okay, sounds good, goodnight," I told them, standing up to leave.

"Goodnight," they called behind me as I shut the door. I quietly crept into my own room. Thankfully, the other girls were asleep already, I quickly changed into a t-shirt, one of Danny's I realized, I didn't even remember packing it, and a pair of shorts. I laid down in bed, my cellphone under the pillow, and smiled, the t-shirt smelled like him. My eyes fluttered closed and I fell asleep, waiting for my phone to vibrate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sam POV-

The cellphone in my hand buzzed at a little after 1:30 in the morning, successfully waking me up. I carefully lifted up my phone, trying not to let the light disturb my roommates, and read the text.

'hey, I just got to your school. I'm in a secret passage outside of the main hallway,' he wrote. I arched an eyebrow at the text.

'Okay, b there soon,' I replied, quietly getting out of bed, tip-toeing across the floor and opening the door to my room without a sound. Creeping in the shadows, down the stairs to the main hallway, I was greeted with only silence. For a moment, I considered whispering Danny's name, but before I could, I was taken by surprise, being pulled through a wall.

"Danny!" I whisper-yelled in a scolding tone, "Don't do that!" He just chuckled, his green eyes glowing in the dim light.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he said, still laughing, and then pulling me into a hug. I was tempted to pull out of his embrace (do to the fact that I was still irritated with him) but my body didn't seem to agree with my head, as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Are you wearing my t-shirt?" he breathed into my ear.

"Maybe," I smirked, causing him to laugh again.

"I missed you, Sam," he whispered.

"You just saw me this morning," I reminded him quietly.

"I know," he sighed, "But so much has happened today, that it feels like forever."

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling a little out of his grasp to look him in the eyes.

"Umm…" he rubbed the back of his neck, something I had only seen him do when he was either nervous or about to lie to somebody (namely his parents).

"Danny, don't lie to me," I stared at him. Finally, he sighed, seeing that he was not going to be able to get away with lying to me.

"Blackthorne…isn't a normal school," he breathed, practically inaudibly.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, waiting for him to confirm what I already knew. He nodded slowly.

"I'm really not supposed to tell you…" he fidgeted.

"Is that because Blackthorne is a school for assassins?" I asked. Danny's jaw dropped and he stared, wide-eyed, at me.

"How did you know that?" he asked very quietly.

"Did you happen to tell any of your roommates that I was sent to Gallagher Academy?" I questioned. Danny nodded slowly, not sure where I was taking this conversation, "And how did they react?"

Danny blinked, before realization seemed to finally set in, "They just seemed to already know." Danny seemed to let the unspoken question of '_how?'_ linger in the air between us.

"That's because, Gallagher Academy is a school for spies," I breathed. Danny's eyes widened, "In fact, one of the girls I met, named Cammie, is actually your roommate Zach's 'girlfriend' in a 'it's complicated' way," I informed him.

"Hmm…" Danny said, thinking over what I had just told him. I will admit, this was all a lot to take in, he was sent to a school to be trained to be an assassin while I was sent to a school to be trained to be a spy.

Suddenly there was a click farther down the tunnel, in the direction that I had come from.

Someone was coming. I looked to Danny but he was already gone. I extended my arm for him to make me invisible too, but he had already phased through the wall, to a place where he couldn't get caught.

'_Figures,'_ I shook my head, this was not the first time when Danny had disappeared to avoid getting caught, leaving Tucker and I to take the blame, or the slime, or the meat sauce, or the slobber, or whatever it was at the time.

Unfortunately for me, there was nowhere in this tunnel that would qualify as a hiding spot, so I stood in the center of the hallway, as the footsteps got closer and closer.

In the last seconds before the footsteps rounded the corner, I quickly curled up on the floor, and pretended to be asleep.

"Sam?" I familiar voice said, Cammie's voice I realized. I opened my eyes, and decided to play dumb. I pretended to freak out, wondering where I was.

"What are you doing here?" she arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know, sleepwalking I guess. But then again, I could ask the same question to you?" I lied smoothly.

"Umm…" Cammie smiled sheepishly, realizing that she had been caught, 'Why don't we go upstairs, and both forget that this ever happened, okay?" she asked.

That was exactly what I had been hoping she would say.

"That's a great idea," I agreed, standing up and following Cammie out of the tunnel and back upstairs to our dorms where both of us were supposed to be asleep already.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Cammie POV-

"Wake up," I told my roommates after I had just returned to our room after my weird encounter with Sam in one of the most secret passages in the school.

"Whaat?" Macie whined, rolling over. Bex glared at me sleepily while Liz simply sat up in her bed and looked at me, perplexed.

"I just saw Sam!" I told them and they looked at me blankly.

"And…" Bex asked, looking slightly irritated.

"You don't understand, I found her in the southern passageway!" I hissed. At this, three pairs of eyes widened.

"What do you mean? How could she even be in there? We're pretty much the only ones who know about that tunnel!" Liz asked.

"I don't know, she said she was sleepwalking, but it doesn't seem likely that she would sleepwalk into a secret passage, does it?" I asked.

"Do you think maybe she was sent by the Circle of Caravan to spy on us and dig up some secrets about Gallagher Academy?" Macie wondered.

"I don't think so…she just doesn't seem like that kind of person, but, I don't know, maybe?" I pondered the possibilities. Although it was hard for me to picture Sam, the girl whose past we already dug up, revealing her to live in a small town with rich parents, good grades, and a love of animals (due to her ultra-recyclo-vegetarian status), it seemed unlikely that she could have been recruited by the Circle, but, I suppose anything is possible.

"Maybe…" Liz mused, "it also seems more than coincidental that her boyfriend would end up at Blackthorne too, right?"

"You don't think he was sent to spy on them do you?" Macie asked.

"I'm pretty sure that Blackthorne has connections to the Circle anyway, I don't think they would have to send someone to spy on them…" I rationalized.

"So, maybe it's not the Circle?" Bex interjected.

"Then who would it be?" Macie asked.

"You guys I didn't even say she was a member of the Circle in the first place," I exclaimed.

"Then how could she have possibly known where that secret tunnel was?" Macie questioned.

"You guys, we're getting no where with this. I say we just buy her phony excuse for now but we keep an eye on her just to make sure she's not working for someone else. There is no sense in worrying about it now," Liz suggested.

"Okay fine," I surrendered.

"Yeah, you're right," Bex admitted, "Now can we go back to sleep?" The three of us agreed and silently climbed back into our beds. However, despite how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the idea that maybe there was something off about Sam. I closed my eyes and managed to fall into a light, uneasy, sleep.

…

We all awoke to the sound of our alarm clocks the next morning. I groaned, getting out of bed, and getting dressed into my school uniform. When we were finished we all went out into the hall to find that Sam was already waiting for us.

"Hey guys," she muttered, tiredly, obviously she is not much of a morning person.

"Sleep well?" Liz asked. Sam shrugged and quickly glanced at me, so quickly, in fact, it might have gone unnoticed it I hadn't been looking for that sign from her. Her face held almost suspicion…of me. It was subtle, of course, but even still, that bit of suspicion was enough to tell me that she had been fully conscious when she found the tunnel and still fully conscious when I found her inside of it.

"What about you guys?" she asked.

"Oh, you know," Liz laughed nervously, earning me another suspicious glance from Sam.

"Okay, then. So what do we have first?" she asked changing the subject to focus on our class schedule.

"Culture and Assimilation," I told her, happy that we were no longer focused on the awkward subject of last night.

"What's that?" she asked as we started down the hall to Madame Dabney's class.

"It's basically etiquette class so that we can blend in with high society types," Bex shrugged.

"Oh great," Sam huffed, "I thought I got that enough from my prissy mother back home." The four of us laughed, somewhat strained, at this comment, confused as to whether to find this funny or not.

Finally, we arrived at Madame Dabney's room. Macie, Bex and Liz took their seats while I decided to introduce Sam to our smiling teacher.

"Madame Dabney, this is Sam Manson," I told her.

"Oh, yes, your mother told me we would be getting a new student. It's very nice to meet you, Sam, why don't you take the open seat next to Cammie and her friends," she greeted Sam nicely.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Sam told her, before taking the open seat next to us.

"Today, we will be learning the importance of—" Madame Dabney was cut off by a quiet knock on the door, which was then pushed open by my mom.

"Madame Dabney I hope you don't mind, but I have an announcement for the class," she told her.

"Of course not Headmistress Morgan," she smiled motioning for my mother to take the open space at the front of the room.

My mother cleared her throat before addressing our class, "Lately, certain situations have required the need for a different situation around this school. That is why I have been in contact with the Headmaster of Blackthorne Academy." Immediately, Tina Walter's hand shot up in the air, no doubt to ask a question about these 'situations' my mom was talking about, and to be honest, I was concerned too, my mom hadn't mentioned anything lately. But instead of calling on Tina, my mom waved her hand away. Tina's hand dropped back to her desk with a disappointed huff.

"I will not be discussing these situations with you, I did, however, come her to talk to you about what will concern you. The Headmaster and I have decided, that it has become necessary, that, once again, the Blackthorne boys come to school here."


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soo sorry for taking this long, please do not be too angry with me. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 7:

Sam POV-

And with that, my morning was slightly brightened. I was glad that Danny would be able to come here now, without 'breaking' and entering. I began to smile lightly, against my will.

I was pretty unconcerned about whatever "situations" Headmistress Morgan had meant, after all, I just got here, there couldn't be that much that would actually concern me at this point.

Tina's hand shot up again. Headmistress Morgan, while obviously a little annoyed (I mean, who wouldn't be) did her best not to let her annoyance show and instead called on Tina with only a light sigh.

"Yes, Tina?" she asked.

"When are they coming?" Tina asked, excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Tomorrow evening," Headmistress Morgan answered. Then she smiled to Madame Dabney, "I really must be going, I still have to deliver the message to the other classes."

"Well," Madame Dabney smiled, "Thank you for stopping by."

Tina immediately began to babble nonstop after Headmistress Morgan left the room, but Madame Dabney managed to shut her up with a wave of her handkerchief. The lesson continued. She went on about how to act at a banquet or how to make sure to act interested while gathering information in the form of flirting. I sighed internally, like I had said earlier, most of this stuff I had already learned from my mom or, just instinctively knew.

I noticed, that throughout the entire period, Cammie kept giving me looks. I wonder what she thought of my late night stroll through the tunnel, because she obviously hadn't bought my excuse. Looking back on it now, it had seemed rather far-fetched, but, it was all I had. It's not like I could be all "Oh, you know, just visiting with my half-ghost boyfriend who flew here from Blackthorne," yeah, something tells me that would not go over very well, this might be spy school, but that would still sound insane to most people.

Finally, class ended and I followed Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz out of the classroom.

"We've got CoveOps next, what about you?" Bex asked.

"Yeah, that's what I have," I told them, studying my schedule.

"Where?" Macey asked.

"All it says is Sub Level 3. Where is that?" I asked them.

"Wait a second," Macie said, taking my schedule out of my hands, "There is _no _way you have it on sublevel three. Do you know how long it took us to work our way there?"

I shrugged, "That's what it says." They each took turns studying it.

"Okay, sublevel three it is," Cammie surrendered. And we all walked to the elevator together. I had to have either a blood sample or a body scan to get in, I chose the body scan, few people aside from Danny and my parents, know that I have an aversion to needles in my skin. My access was granted along with the other girls and the elevator began to descend.

The elevator went down, for what felt like a long time until the doors finally opened at the bottom. Sublevel three was like an entirely different world from the school above. It was old, really old, so old that I thought that it might crumble around us as we stepped inside.

At the bottom, a man, Cammie addressed as Mr. Solomon was waiting for us. He gave me a weird look but I guessed decided against asking me about my presence here as he led us to another part of sublevel three where desks and tables had been arranged for us to sit at. On the table, were guns, fully loaded, with the safety off. I suppose, at this point, nothing should surprise me about this school.

I was told to sit next to Macey, so I did. Apparently, the class had been learning how to quickly disassemble, clean and reassemble their guns, while at the same time not accidentally shoot themselves. It seemed weird to me, that in a school of spies, they would only now, at senior year, be learning how to deal with guns, but Macey quietly informed me that they tend to rely on other resources, because guns are to be used to kill, not to capture.

Mr. Solomon, eyed me quickly, but looked away as he told the class their instructions. We would be racing to see who could take apart, clean, and put together their gun the fastest.

To be honest, it didn't sound difficult to me. It was exactly the same function as an ectopistol, which I have dealt with a hundred times, it fact, it may even be easier with real bullets instead of ectoplasm oozing all over my hands.

Mr. Solomon looked at his watch.

"Go," he ordered and we all set to work. I wasn't the first to finish, Cammie was. I was, however, the second, which, unfortunately became immediate grounds for suspicion from Cammie, as she kept giving me looks. Bex and Macey finished shortly after along with all of the other girls in the class, Liz, being Liz, was the last to finish, but seeing as her time was two minutes and thirteen seconds, I would not say that was bad.

"Unfortunately, Liz would be dead right now if this had been a real mission," Mr. Solomon told us, "In fact, the only ones who would have lived would have been Cammie, Sam, and Bex."

The rest of the class continued with him giving us different tips on how to be faster, which I mostly tuned out, I had gotten a lot of this from Danny on a regular basis.

As class ended, we all walked back towards the elevator. Mr. Solomon walked passed me, looked over and said "Well Done," so quietly I thought I might not have heard it. I grinned and he continued walking. Cammie certainly did not miss this exchange as she continued to look at me suspiciously as we went up in the elevator to our next classes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know that doesn't make up for it but I have had absolutely no inspiration for this story lately, which is why it's been delayed. But, anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 8:

Cammie POV-

'_How had she disassembled, cleaned, and then reassembled that gun so quickly?' _I wondered, '_Even faster than Bex?! And only a few seconds behind me!' _

Of course, at this point, the amount of coincidences pilling up were just too many to actually _be _coincidences, so, clearly, something was up. And now Blackthorne was coming here again?

Whatever, "circumstances" that had made my mom and the headmaster of Blackthorne decide to converge our schools together again, I knew, had to have something to do with Sam or her boyfriend, or both. The question was: what is the connection?

That is what I am going to find out.

"How did you handle the gun so quickly?" Bex asked all of our unspoken thoughts.

Sam shrugged, "Like I said, I have experience with weapons. Ghosts are kind of a big deal in our town, seriously, we actually have safety drills and stuff, so you have to know how to defend yourself. That gun was just a simplified version of an ectopistol."

"Ectopistol?" I questioned at the same time Liz asked how a regular pistol was a "simplified" version.

"An ectopistol is, well, essentially a pistol the fires ectoplasmic plasma beams at ghosts. It's simplified because regular pistols don't leak ectoplasm on your hands while you're cleaning them," she informed us, "I have one back in my room if you guys want to see it."

"Yes!" Liz squealed in delight. She was definitely the most enthusiastic about this. But I actually wanted to see it too, if anything to ease my mind and my suspicions about Sam a little, and judging from the look on Bex and Macey's faces that they were equally as curious about the mystery weapon as I was.

So, we followed Sam to her room, where she unzipped a large purple suitcase revealing several gadgets on top of a pile of neatly folded clothes.

"Here," she said, taking out the ectopistol, and handing it to Liz, who was immediately fascinated by its mechanics. Sam quickly disassembled it, and passed around the pieces, careful not to drip the green goo on the floor.

"Is it harmful to humans?" I wanted to know.

Sam shook her head, "No, it's just a mess, and it might leave a bruise, but that's it." I must admit, I was a little relieved that these weapons could not be turned around on us if Sam, is, in fact, working for the Circle or some other organization.

"What are these?" Bex asked, picking up a tiny device on a strap and a…tube of green lipstick?

Sam sighed, leaning over and opening the bedroom window.

"These are the Fenton Wrist Ray and the Ecto Lipstick Blaster," she demonstrated by firing identical green beams out of both weapons.

"So…Fenton like your boyfriend's last name?" I clarified.

"Yeah, actually, his parents make this stuff. They're ghost hunters," she explained.

Wow, I didn't think people actually hunted ghosts outside of movies, but, at this point, I'm pretty sure nothing about Sam or her boyfriend could really surprise me.

"Why do you have a…soup thermos?" Macey asked, picking a silver and green thermos out of her bag, which, if I had to guess, wasn't a thermos at all.

"It's not a thermos."

'_See, told ya.'_

"It actually allows someone to suck a ghost inside and keep it there, at least until it can be released into the ghost zone," she said, making a ghost sound like some kind of wild animal that wandered into a neighborhood.

"Ghost Zone?" Liz asked, obviously curious.

"It's another dimension connected to our own, except it is populated with ghosts. Natural portals open between the real world and the ghost zone all the time, which is how ghosts get in, but, Danny's parents were actually able to build a fixated portal, which is why Amity Park has so many more ghosts," Sam told us.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked, sitting on Tina's bed.

She shrugged, "Not really. Most of the ghosts are relatively benign, so they don't give us many problems, there are only some that have revenge issues and want to 'take over the world' and all that crap. But Phantom is able to handle them."

"Phantom, you mean Danny Phantom?" Liz guessed. Sam arched an eyebrow in her direction suspiciously. Liz had just revealed that we had done a background check on her and her city, oops.

"Yeah, he's the ghost hero of the city," she said.

"But why would he fight against ghosts if he is a ghost?" I wondered.

Sam shrugged again, but this time it was a little too…scripted, like she was prepared to answer this question with false ignorance, "Once a hero, always a hero, I guess. There are lots of theories. Some say he did something awful in life and is spending death making up for it, others say he protects the town because he still has family living there. Personally, I think he kind of has an obsession with helping other people, just from the conversations I've had with him."

"You've actually had conversations with him?" Macey asked.

"Yep. He'll talk to anyone if they're actually willing to listen," Sam answered.

"What do you mean by 'obsession'?" I questioned.

"Every ghost has some kind of fixation, whether it's music, wishes, dreams, technology, boxes, etc.," she listed.

"Boxes?" Bex asked.

Sam sighed; chuckling like it was some kind of inside joke as she pulled out her cellphone and pressed the playback button on the voice recorder.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! I HAVE POWER OVER ALL CONTAINERS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE! TREMBLE BEFORE THE AWESOME MIGHT OF MY BUBBLE WRAP…OF DEATH—" the noise ended with the sound of a blast and a thump like someone hitting a wall.

"No way that's real!" Bex exclaimed in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, it is. That ghost is, by far, the single most annoying ghost on the planet, who actually happens to show up about three times a week in Amity Park," Sam rolled her eyes.

"Does he always talk like that?" Liz asked.

"Yes, ALL the time, and he always says he same exact thing. It gets _really _annoying," she tossed her cellphone lightly into the open suitcase on her bed.

"I'll bet," I muttered, and Sam cracked a little smile at my comment.

I glanced at the clock. We only had about five minutes before dinner would begin, which, in spy time, meant that we were already late.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, jumping off of the bed. "We're late for dinner!"

They all glanced at the clock before jumping up too, and racing out of the room to join our classmates in the dining hall.


End file.
